1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a foldable wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional wrench is not foldable no matter it is straight, arched or bent. Sometimes, it is difficult to use such a conventional wrench in a limited space.
As disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 450185 and 569860 and Taiwanese Patents 1241940 and 1242483, a foldable wrench includes a head pivotally connected to a handle. To adapt the wrench to a limited space, the handle is pivoted relative to the head about a first axis. To drive a fastener such as screw, the handle is locked at a desired angle relative to the head, and the handle is operated to rotate the head about a second axis extending perpendicular to the first axis. The pivoting of the handle relative to the head to adapt to the limited space is independent of the pivoting of the handle and the head about the second axis to rotate the fastener. To pivot the head about the second axis for a large angle, the handle has to be pivoted about the second axis for the same angle, and this is often difficult in the limited space.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,246,545 and 7,302,876 issued to the present applicant, a foldable selectively one-way wrench includes a handle, a lever, a gear and a selectively one-way wrench. The lever is pivotally connected to the handle. The gear is rotationally placed in the lever. The selectively one-way rotating unit is arranged between the gear and the lever. The handle can be pivoted relative to the lever about a first axis. With the selectively one-way rotating unit, the gear is rotated together with or relative to the lever about a second axis extending parallel to the first axis. The pivoting of the handle relative to the lever about the first axis can be executed to bring about the pivoting of the lever about the second axis. That is, the handle can be substantially moved to and fro to pivot the lever to and fro. In some limited spaces, this is very useful. However, there is still room for improvement of the connection of the lever to the handle.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.